Egyptian VS Greek
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: My mom: Nemesis, goddess of revenge. My dad: magician who host ptah, god of craftsman. me:host of Mekhit, minor goddess of lions and daughter of a minor goddess. How much more screwed can you get? PS: story takes place in the middle of Throne of Fire


**Chapter 1**

"The last thing I remember?" I told them. "Simple; I was…."

"Was what?" Sadie asked me.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Why not?" Carter asked me.

I paused and bit my lip. "Because if I did I'd break the law between every god, godling, or demigod; and I really don't want to _Sekhmet de Ares Ala mode."_

* * *

As I walked towards the Empire State Building, I figured, _hey, maybe I can do this. Maybe I can pull it off. Just talk to the gods, and see what they say. If not, then use plan be: pitch a fit._

I went to the elevator and right as I did, everyone else disappeared to the next elevator and the button labeled "600" appeared. I clicked the button, and the elevator shot up so fast, I almost crumpled to my knees. I grabbed the handle and held myself up, but I was about to slip when it finally stopped and I got thrown out.

Let me explain who I am, first. I'm Melissa Johnson, but everyone calls me "Mel". I'm fifteen and I have red long hair, green eyes, and fair freckled skin. You can always find me in Nike shorts and Nike shoes (not that I'm Nikes daughter or anything; that would be a little weird) with a t-shirt. Did I forget anything? Oh yea, I come from the Blood of Pharoahs and I'm the daughter of Nemesis.

See, here's the thing. I came to see the Greek gods to ask them for a favor: during the school time when I was in Brooklyn, if they could at least send a little less monsters. After this, I was off the Memphis to ask Thoth where Horus was to ask him about no monsters during the summer while I'm at Camp Half-Blood.

Yea, this was going to be fun.

As I walked down the sidewalk towards the actual Olympus, those _things _that lived in those little cottages stared at me with shock. I marched up the stairs and opened the giant doors like I owned the place. The gods an goddesses were arguing and all I heard was screaming about who should do what.

"ATHENA!"

"NO, ME!"

"ARES WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU RULE OLYMPUS!"

"GUYS!" Hermes said as he looked at me. "We got company."

Looking at the thirty foot Zeus and the other gods that were each holding their magic weapons that were ten times the size of normally, I silently cursed. I stepped forward, knowing I had their attention.

Zeus waved his hand and the door slammed shut. He looked down and peered into my eyes.

"Who let you in?" he growled.

"Myself," I said, looking in the eyes.

"You are very bold, daughter of Nemesis," he said. He sat up, but all the other gods glared.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked me.

"I need to ask a favor from you," I said. "Considering all twelve of you are the strongest gods, not including my mom."

Zeus cracked a smile at the compliment. Ever need to get something from Zeus? Use flattery; it works every time.

"What is it?" Zeus asked me.

"As you know about my fathers side," I said, and every god leaned forward, "I have other things to deal with besides killer porcupine birds that shoot feathers at me." Hades smiled as if that was funny. "I was wondering, even though you have never done this for a demigod – especially a daughter of a minor goddess – could you possibly send less monsters after me?"

The twelve looked at each other and laughed. Ok, time for plan B.

"So you're willing to break 'The Law'?" I barked. "The one that states that if one set of gods – say you guys – communicate with another set of gods – the Egyptians – they will be taken off of their thrones and replaced with someone else?"

Apollo scoffed. "Who will take over the thrones?"

"You know good and well that the Egyptian gods were stronger than you in their time," I growled.

_Mekhit, _I growled, _I know I'm hosting you, but keep your mouth shut unless you want to find another host!_

_Fine, _she said back. _But I can't believe you came here before Horus. _

The gods gripped their weapons, but Athena spoke up.

"Stop," she said. "She has a point."

_You're welcome! _Menhit said.

"In the Egyptians time, they were the strongest. But then they got power hungry and the Magicians put them away." Athena turned towards me. "I've heard from Hermes they have been set free."

I nodded. "Julius Kane let out five and after that we've been working together to defeat the Lord of Chaos, Apophis."

"Wait a dad-gun second," Dionysus said. "What do you mean? Who is your dad?"

"Logan Johnson, host of Ptah, the god of craftsmen," I growled.

Hephaestus smiled. "Sounds like a good guy."

"That really all depends, considering he also represents death according to some legends."

Zeus stomped his foot. "Why did you come to us and start talking about other gods!"

"Because unless you stop some of the monsters from attacking me during the school year, then the world will end and no one will take your place, but you will still die!" I balled up my fist, but I calmed down. "Look, you can give me triple monsters during the summer, but unless you want the Minotaur fighting a baboon in a Lakers Jersey, you might want to consider my plan."

"Are you going to ask the Egyptian gods anything?" Ares growled. "Because if you're just asking us for stuff then –"

"Yes, I am," I interrupted. "During the summer, I'm going to request no monsters attack me then, because" – I looked at Mr. D – "I doubt you'll want to have to see Egyptian lions coming and then having to explain to everyone about Egyptian gods, now would you?"

Dionysus looked at Zeus. "Please, let her take the school year off. It'll save you from hearing my complaints."

Zeus snorted, but eventually agreed. He looked me in the eye. "We have a deal. I swear on the River Styx no monsters from the Greeks shall attack you during your stay at the Egyptian place. But if I found out you lied to me, I'll have revenge."

I smiled. That was actually pretty funny, considering my mom is the goddess of revenge.

"Trust me," I said, "you'll thank me later."

I walked out and all the gods stared. I heard Ares mutter something about a no good Egyptian, but I opened the doors and found all of the minor gods and creatures eavesdropping. My mom made her way through the crowd, but some what tripped her. She looked at them and glared.

"I'll have revenge," she said.

The guy gulped and ran, and then I heard a faint screaming like he had just threw himself off of a bridge. My mom shrugged, then turned to me and gave me a hug. I felt my cold amulet touch my chest, and I almost jumped. I hugged her back, and then the others left.

"Why did you interrupt the Winter Solstice?" she asked.

"Because I had to ask because you guys couldn't have been replaced!" I said. "Long time, no revenge."

She smiled. "I know, Melissa."

Ok, Mama was the only one who ever called me Melissa because she's a goddess and all. So you better not get any ideas.

My watch beeped. "Crap, Mama, I got to go."

"Why?"

"My other side calls. I have to go talk to Thoth to ask him where Horus is. Maybe you could come visit one day in Brooklyn; but out of the armor. I don't want you scaring them, since they think that you work in Florida at a surf shop."

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I panicked. All those beady little eyes and then that penguin and the baboon, and then there was Phillip of Macedonia." I shuddered. "It was scary."

My mom laughed then offered me a ride in her chariot. I smiled. I'd only seen my mom once before and that was two years ago. I knew that Nemesis/Mom was busy, but I didn't want to leave. I followed her to her chariot and as soon as I got in good, it took off with blinding speed.

I gripped the side. Mama laughed.

"You should be there in about five minutes," she said.

"Thanks."

"Melissa, be careful. I know you spend a lot of time with the Egyptians instead of camp, but please be careful."

"No promises," I smiled.

The chariot came to a halt. When I looked around, we were outside of the University of Memphis. I gave my mom a hug and jumped out. She smiled and left, and I was there alone with a pack of baboons yelling at me to play basketball with them. The gray one tossed me a ball. I looked at the ball then at them.

I walked towards them and soon I was on the court.

"Alright," I said, "whoever gets three points wins. If I win, you guys take me to Thoth; if you guys win, I'll play a ten point game."

They went crazy, jumped up and down, screaming, and hitting their chest. Oh, gods, what have I done?

Half started taking off their shirts. They looked at me.

"No," I said. "I'm a girl; I'm on shirts team."

One grunted and took off his shirt and walked to the other side. As the game began, I shot a three pointer, but the idiotic baboons said that was one point. Another monkey – excuse me, BABOON – from our team shot again and we were up to two. Then the shirtless monkey that took my place stole the ball from me and took of down the court and dunked. The old score keeper even had the nerve to count that as two points.

When he got it the second time, I stole it from him, fake passed, then shot The baboons on my team went crazy: swinging from the goal, showing off their colorful butt, and slapping their heads. One of the players who wasn't going crazy took my hand and lead me to Thoth, the god of wisdom that, in fact, is a bit crazy.


End file.
